First Impression
by ZHoon
Summary: [SEVENTEEN/SVT] Hanya sebuah takdir aneh ketika dipertemukan dengan mereka. How about you?


Disclaimer : Seventeen punya yang merasa memiliki mereka(lol), tapi cerita ini pastinya dari saya sendiri

Warning : Gaje. Gaadaa lucu-lucunya!. Cuman iseng mau berbagi cerita ajaa. Hati-hati sama penggunaan kata yang kurang enak(?)

.

.

 _Happy reading_

.

.

Saat itu adalah setahun yang lalu, di penghujung tahun. Saat dimana aku merasa sudah mulai lelah untuk mengikuti tren K-pop yang sangat merajalela. Saat itu aku baru duduk ditahun pertama sekolah menengah atas dan saat itu kelas yang aku masuki tidak segila kelasku sebelumnya dengan K-pop, jadi aku sudah jarang mendapatkan informasi tentang tren K-pop saat itu, _well_ akupun sebenarnya sudah mulai tidak tertarik untuk mendengarnya, apalagi mencarinya sendiri.

Bel yang menandakan berakhirnya waktu istirahat berbunyi dengan keras, semua siswa pun masuk ke kelasnya masing-masing, menunggu sang guru untuk datang dan memulai pidatonya selama beberapa jam kedepan. Salah satu anak dari kelas kami yang bertugas memanggil guru, mulai mencari guru yang bersangkutan atas perintah sang ketua kelas. Tak lama ia datang dengan tergesa-gesa dengan wajah yang sangat berseri. Sangat mudah ditebak.

IT'S A FREE T ―

"JAM KOSONG, YEAH!"

Sontak kelaspun menjadi sangat bising dan tidak teratur. Semua anak kemudian memuntahkan seluruh keluh kesalnya seharian ini dengan bersorak.

"YEAHHH!"

"THANKS GOD!"

"MANSAE MANSAE MANSAE―YEAAAHHH!" _well_ , itu adalah teriakan seorang K-Pop _stand_ tentu saja. Akupun yang memang termasuk diantara mereka ikut menyorakkan hal yang sama meski aku tidak tahu lagu apa yang mereka sautkan.

Karena telalu sering mendengar lagu yang mengandung 'Mansae', akupun bertanya pada temanku, mulai mencari informasi baru karena lagu itu begitu menarik. _Hey_ , komposer macam apa yang mengambil kata 'Mansae' untuk judul lagunya?

 _Apakah itu dikhususkan untuk lagu kebangsaan Korea?_ , pikirku saat itu.

Akupun mulai mengetahui nama Seventeen dan beberapa fakta mengenai mereka. Agak mengejutkan bahwa mereka memiliki tigabelas member. Menurutku, agensi mereka sungguh berani membiarkan banyak orang debut karena sepanjang aku mengenal dan mencari informasi tentang artis K-pop (sudah lebih dari 5 tahun lebih aku menjadi K-popers, pada tahun itu) hanya dua boyband yang memiliki member lebih dari sepuluh orang dan hasil yang didapatkan sangat tidak menyenangkan menurutku. Saat itu aku sempat berfikir bahwa mereka harus belajar dari kesalahan sunbaenya, atau tidak kesalahan yang sama akan terulang untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Aku sempat ragu untuk mencari tau lebih lanjut karena aku takut terpikat dan takut hancur kembali, tapi aku memutuskan untuk melawan rasa khawatirku.

Aku mulai mencari disebuah website paling populer, dan mencari _music video_ berjudul Mansae milik Seventeen. Aku tidak begitu terpikat awalnya, karena kupikir semua jenis musiknya sama saja. Tapi karena lagunya yang enak didengar, akupun tidak keberatan untuk menontonnya hingga selesai.

"Ini lagu yang bagus dan tentunya bukan lagu yang dikhususkan untuk Korea."

Akupun mulai mencari tentang Seventeen, ingin mengetahui nama dan wajah mereka secara jelas. Menemukan salah satu _fanpage_ yang memuat laman biografi dengan _photoshot_ debut mereka. Sedikit terpikat pada member tertua ( _Fanpage_ itu mengurutkan berdasarkan umur) yang merangkap sebagai _leader_ juga. Foto kedua memuat seorang pria berambut panjang berambut pirang.

Kesan pertamaku melihatnya adalah

―dia terlihat seperti waria.

(Jeonghan stan tolong turunkan pisau kalian! dan―ASTAGA MATIKAN GERGAJI MESIN ITU SEKARANG JUGA!)

Setelahnya aku sudah merasa tidak tertarik lagi dengan boyband ini (meskipun aku tetap melirik member lain sebelum akhirnya menutup _fanpage_ itu dan berjanji tidak akan membuka _fanpage_ tersebut seumur hidupku lagi―dan itu semua karena seorang Yoon Jeonghan, lol) dan memutuskan untuk tidak mencari tahu lebih lanjut. Dan tak lama, berakhirnya pula aku sebagai K-Pop _stand_.

.

.

Satu tahun berlalu.

Aku memasang _earphone_ dikedua telingaku dan mulai memutar lagu dalam _playlist_. Sedikit merasa nostalgia ketika lagu yang terputar adalah lagu Korea.

Yap, selama setahu aku sama sekali tidak menyentuh hal-hal yang berbau Korea. Meskipun masih mendengarkan lagu-lagu lama dan temanku masih sering membicarakan sesuatu, akupun hanya berpura-pura mendengar atau bahkan langsung pergi dari tempat itu. Mencari hal lain yang menurutku jauh lebih menarik dari membicarakan _rookie_ yang terlampau banyak. Aku berfikir agensi Korea mungkin sudah menggila karena terus meluncurkan _boyband_ atau _girlband_ baru, seolah-olah menyatakan bahwa grup terbaru adalah grup yang paling sukses dan terhebat.

Namun hari itu adalah hari yang berbeda. Aku baru saja menyelesaikan kegiatan _strolling around_ -ku dan melewati meja salah seorang K-Pop _stand_ yang merangkap teman baikku. Sedikit penasaran apa yang sedang mereka berdua tonton sampai sebegitu bahagianya. Akupun berjalan tanpa suara, kemudian ikut menonton dalam diam.

Ternyata mereka sedang menonton sebuah _music video_ , seperti _dance practice_ yang belakangan ku ketahui adalah _dance practice_ dari lagu berjudul 'Pretty U' milik Seventeen. Awalnya aku ingin langsung pergi dari tempat itu namun― _WHAT THE HELL, WHAT KIND OF CONCEPT IS THAT?!_

Untuk pertama kalinya aku jatuh cinta pada sebuah grup karena sebuah konsep _performance_.

.

.

Akupun mulai kembali mencari informasi tentang mereka lewat kedua temanku, meminta _music video_ yang mereka punya, membicarakan banyak hal tentang Seventeen. Hingga akhirnya temanku menyarankan untuk menonton sebuah _reality show_ yang mereka ikuti, yaitu One Fine Day atau 13 Boys Castaway. Dan kau tau―

 _THEY ARE HILARIOUS, MAN! I COULD'NT STOP LAUGHING HARD WHEN I WATCHED THEIR OFD .GOD, OH MY GOD!_

lol.

Kembali aku mencari informasi tentang mereka di salah satu _fanpage_ dari sekian banyak lama yang memuat biografi mereka dan mulai mengenal mereka satu persatu. Awalnya aku tidak bisa membedakan Mingyu dan Wonwoo (entah mengapa muka mereka terlihat mirip) dan aku sangat susah menemukan muka seorang Joshua. Aku bahkan sampai membicarakan hal ini bersama kakakku yang juga dulunya seorang K-Pop _stand_ ―namun berhenti lebih cepat satu tahun dariku. Dan sama sepertiku, kakakku juga terpikat karena konsep Pretty U yang mereka gunakan. Kakakku ikut mencari biografi tentang mereka dan menemukan _fanpage_ yang berbeda dariku, dan lagi-lagi kau harus tau―

Ternyata itu adalah _fanpage_ yang aku pernah janjikan tidak akan membukanya kembali seumur hidupku. _Fanpage_ yang membuat diriku trauma pada seorang Yoon Jeonghan.

lol.

Seketika ingatanku tentang Seventeen setahun lalu kembali dan aku tergelak.

Astaga, takdir macam apa ini.

Tetapi setelah mengetahui sifat mereka di One Fine Day dan juga setelah aku menonton Seventeen Project, aku merasakan ikatan yang berbeda dari mereka.

Mereka adalah sebuah tim yang terdiri dari beberapa kelompok.

Ketiga leader dari masing-masing tim adalah pilarnya.

Cincin perak dijari kelingking mereka adalah landasan mereka.

Dan sebuah nama 'Seventeen' adalah atap yang melindungi mereka.

Seventeen adalah tim, tapi ikatan mereka seperti keluarga.

Meskipun Joshua dan Wonwoo adalah seorang yang terlihat kaku, aku percaya bahwa Hong Jisoo dan Jeon Wonwoo adalah seorang yang dapat diandalkan ketika salah seorang _dongsaeng_ , teman seumuran atau bahkan _hyung_ nya merasa lelah dan menginginkan tempat yang tenang untuk beristirahat. Dan dengan senang hati mereka akan memberikan sebuah tepukan hangat di pucuk kepala dan senyum indah yang menyejukkan hati.

Meskipun Jun dan The 8 sulit untuk sekedar bergurau karena bahasa yang belum terlalu mereka kuasai, tapi aku yakin Wen Junhui dan Xu Minghao bukanlah seseorang yang degan mudahnya merasa lelah dan berhenti. Mereka adalah orang yang terpilih dan mereka berhasil beradaptasi pada salah satu tantangan terbesar ketika mereka berani memutuskan untuk berjuang di negara terkait. Dan mereka juga memiliki member lain yang tetap menjaga perasaan mereka dan membantu mereka menghadapi kerasnya hidup sebagai perantauan di negara yang keras.

Meskipun Seungkwan dan Dokyeom adalah member yang paling berisik dan rusuh yang terkadang menyebalkan karena selalu mengganggu orang lain atau bahkan satu sama lain, tapi aku yakin Lee Seokmin dan Boo Seungkwan adalah seseorang sangat dipercaya dan di sayangi oleh para member karena kepekaan mereka dalam menaikkan mood para member.

Meskipun Woozi dan Hoshi adalah seseorang yang cuek dan terkadang terlalu memaksakan diri sendiri dalam bekerja sehingga sering terlihat menyendiri, tapi aku yakin Lee Jihoon dan Kwon Soonyoung adalah seorang pekerja keras yang bahkan rela melakukan apa saja demi keluarga mereka. Meskipun harus menjadikan diri mereka sebagai tumbalnya.

Meskipun Dino, Vernon dan Mingyu terkadang terlihat sebagai dongsaeng yang manja, sering merepotkan, dan tidak peka, tapi aku yakin, Kim Mingyu, Choi Hansol, dan Lee Chan adalah seorang yang bahkan bisa menjadi jauh lebih berguna dalam menaklukan dari sekian banyak _hyung_ nya ketika _hyung_ nya bahkan berperilaku lebih kekanakan dan kembali menyemangati _hyung_ nya tanpa membuat harga diri mereka hancur.

Meskipun banyak yang mengatakan bahwa tidak bertindak sebagai _leader_ yang seharusnya, tapi aku yakin Choi Seungcheol adalah kepala keluarga yang menjaga keluarganya dengan caranya sendiri. Menjadi tempat terbaik ketika salah seorang anaknya meminta sesuatu, membutuhkan nasihat atau sekedar tempat curhat, seperti ayah yang menjaga anak-anaknya dengan keunikannya sendiri.

Dan meskipun seorang Jeonghan adalah seorang pemalas yang tidak suka merepotkan dirinya sendiri, tapi aku yakin Yoon Jeonghan adalah selimut yang selama ini membungkus kehangatan dalam keseharian para member. Dialah pemegang peran penting dalam grup. Dialah yang mengurus setiap keluh kesal para member. Dialah sandaran bagi sang _leader_ ketika dia telah merasa dirinya dalam puncaknya. Dialah rumah bagi Seventeen kembali.

Para member memilikinya dan dia memiliki para member. Aku pikir itu alasan yang cukup untuk membuat mereka menjadi sebuah keluarga yang sesungguhnya.

Aku pikir, sampai saat ini aku belum menemukan jawaban terbaik untuk mencegah permasalahan tersensitif, tentang keluarnya member-member yang merasa lelah dan memutuskan untuk pergi. Namun setelah bertemu dengan seorang Yoon Jeonghan aku yakin dia bisa menjadi sebuah jawaban. Pledis beruntung mendapatkannya.

―Tidak, Pledis beruntung mendapatkan Seventeen.

.

.

End

.

.

Agak lebay ya? Trus agak aneh gimana gitu ceritanya. Gajelas.

Awalnya cuman niat nyeritain pengalaman saya ketemu sama Seventeen eh malah baper ujung-ujungnya wkwkwkwkw

Tapi serius, saya sedih ngedenger ada yang komen Seungcheol kaya gitu.. jahat banget*cries*

si babeh dijahatin saya gaterima! /banting tipi/

tapi kalau saya yang jahatin babeh harus terima! /digorok/

Oh ya, saya disini gak bermaksud buat ngejelek-jelekin Jeonghan dengan mengatai dia sebagai banci tapi serius saya gasuka sama photoshot debut adore U:( ga jeonghan doang sebenernya malah:(

Tapi setelahnya hingga sekarang emak sangat menawan aw :3

Udah ah, yang penting ini cerita saya, bagaimana ceritamu? :) /ala iklan indomi/


End file.
